


The Subjective Observer

by Julesmonster



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julesmonster/pseuds/Julesmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck is caught up in the drama between Kurt and Blaine. Slash: Kurt/Blaine and unrequited Puck/Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Subjective Observer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> A/N: This is just a very short one-shot that came to me while I was working. There's very little to the story and it's not really my usual fare, since I prefer happy-ever-after for Puck and Kurt. I just liked the subtle interactions and dialogue of this. Hope you enjoy. Jules

The windshield wipers on Puck's truck swished back and forth as fast as they could go but they could hardly keep up with the torrential rain that was beating down on his old battered pickup. It was one of those horrible storms that seemed to come out of nowhere in the late summer and early fall in Ohio. Puck just hoped that he could make it home when the hail began to fall. It was only a few small pellets at first, but as the storm continued, the hail got bigger until balls the size of cherry tomatoes were leaving dings all over his already beaten down truck.

Just as Puck was about to give it up and try to find shelter in the do-it-yourself carwash ahead, he saw someone walking along the side of the road, completely unprotected from the elements, attempting to shield himself from the worst of the hail with his jacket over his head. The purple jacket in question blocked the pedestrian's face, but Puck knew immediately who was walking along the deserted stretch of road—if the purple jack wasn't enough to give him away, then the fine ass in red skinny jeans would have—and pulled over to the side of the road right in front of the boy.

"Get your ass in here, Hummel," Puck shouted through his open window. Kurt looked surprised to see him there, but ran to get into the limited protection of the truck. Puck pulled back onto the road a moment later and then followed through with his original plan of going to the car wash.

Once they had pulled into the open bay of the car wash, Puck shut the truck off and stared out at the hail that continued to fall. "What were you doing out there? It's dangerous to be out in this shit."

Kurt shrugged. "It wasn't intentional."

Puck looked over to his friend and noticed for the first time that his eyes were red-rimmed as if he had been crying. "What happened?"

"It was just a stupid fight," Kurt said with a shrug as he turned his eyes away from Puck's scrutiny.

"A fight with Blaine?" Puck asked.

"Yeah," Kurt said. He looked like he was wavering whether he should leave it there or continue with the story. "It's complicated."

"We're not going anywhere for a little while," Puck said. It was true. The weather wasn't letting up. If anything it had gotten worse since they had taken shelter.

Kurt huffed a small humorless laugh. "Right. It was really stupid. We were fighting over stuff that just doesn't matter. Since he started at McKinley we seem to always be fighting. He gets so annoyed over everything. This time he was pissed because I said that I don't like Katy Perry."

"So he's the one starting the fights?" Puck asked. "Why would he do that? I thought he was like the most perfect boy alive."

"He used to be," Kurt said. He turned in his seat to look at Puck, his knee bent on the bench seat. "I think he's just under a lot of stress. I mean, McKinley is a lot different than Dalton. He's been getting more slushie facials than the rest of us. Not to mention the name-calling and threats. And then there's glee."

"What about glee?" Puck asked. "I thought everyone in the club liked him."

"They do," Kurt said. "But Blaine was the star of the Warblers. Here, he's just another one of the group. I don't know. He says he doesn't mind not getting every solo, but…"

"But you think he was actually pissed today because Schue gave you that solo for sectionals," Puck said.

Kurt nodded and then looked down at his leg. He began playing with the small silver studs that lined the seams of his skinny jeans. "I think he enjoyed being the center of attention more than he'll ever admit, even to himself. They all adored him at Dalton. And here I'm the only one who adores him."

Puck lifted Kurt's chin so that the smaller boy was looking into his eyes. "Your adoration should be more than enough for any sane person. You're like awesome, dude. Don't ever forget that. And if the hobbit isn't treating you right, you need to remind him how fierce you can be."

Kurt gave Puck a watery smile. "I think I just did that. That's how I ended up on the side of the road. I told him I won't talk to him or even ride in a car with him until he gets the stick out of his ass and starts acting like the boy I fell in love with. And when he stopped at a red light, I got out. He's been calling and texting me since, but I keep ignoring him."

"He just left you?" Puck asked, now getting angry. "Even if he was pissed, he shouldn't have left you."

"I got out of the car and refused to get back inside," Kurt shrugged.

"Then he should have gotten out and walked with you," Puck said. "Or driven along beside you. Or better yet, he should have fucking apologized."

"Thanks," Kurt said after a moment. "For the ride and for… listening."

"Hey, you're my boy," Puck said.

**PKPKPKPKPK**

"Hey hobbit," Puck shouted, stopping the former-warbler on his way out of the choir room after rehearsal the next day. Kurt was out with a cold—no doubt from his time spent in the pouring rain—and Puck wanted to talk to Blaine about what had transpired. No doubt Kurt wouldn't do it himself.

"What can I do for you?" Blaine asked politely and Puck wanted to hit him.

"You keep treating Kurt the way you have been and you're going to lose him," Puck said.

Blaine's bushy brows rose. "I'm sorry?"

"It's not me you should be apologizing to," Puck said with a menacing glare. "You've been taking out your shit on Kurt and that just doesn't fly with me. Pull your act together or go back where you came from."

"Are you threatening me?" Blaine asked with a scowl.

"Nope," Puck said. "I'm just saying. Kurt might be too love struck to tell you where to get off, but I'm not. I get that you've got problems, but so do the rest of us. You don't leave your boyfriend on the side of the road in a fucking hail storm because you're pissed you didn't get a solo."

"I…" Blaine shook his head. "You're right. It was an awful thing to do. I just… I can't seem to stop being angry."

"Then punch Jew-fro and leave Kurt out of it," Puck said. "Or we'll be chatting again and it won't be quite so friendly."

Puck started to leave, but Blaine called him back. "Why do you care?"

"Kurt's my boy," Puck said.

Blaine shook his head. "It's more than that."

"Maybe," Puck said with a shrug. "Maybe not. Either way, don't fuck up again."

**PKPKPKPKPK**

"Thank you," Kurt said to Puck about a week later. They were at the Hudson-Hummel house; Puck had come over to play video games with Finn, but Finn was off talking to Rachel on the phone.

"For?" Puck asked.

"Listening to me whine last week," Kurt said ruefully. "And for talking to Blaine."

"Welcome," Puck said a little bashfully.

"It means a lot to me," Kurt said. He leaned over and kissed Puck on the cheek. Puck's face lit up in a blush and he stood up quickly.

"I should probably go," Puck said.

Kurt nodded, and stood to follow Puck to the door. Once there, however, he stopped Puck with a hand on his arm. "Blaine said… he thinks that you…"

Puck shrugged. "Maybe. But it's not like I'm going to poach on another guy's territory. Did that once with terrible results."

Kurt looked like a fish out of water with his mouth gaping. "You… me?"

Puck looked him in the eyes. "Just know that he's not the only person who lo… likes you. Just think you should know that. If he doesn't treat you right, you know where to find me."

And with that, Puck was gone.

**PKPKPKPKPK**

Blaine did pull his act together, but both Kurt and Blaine were aware that Puck watched their relationship with vested interest. Blaine knew that if he screwed up again, Puck would not only make his life miserable, but he might very well steal Kurt from him. And Kurt's confidence in himself and their relationship was boosted by the knowledge that Blaine wasn't the only boy who wanted him. In an odd way, Puck's interest in Kurt brought the couple closer together and made them work harder to make their relationship succeed.

Puck spent his final year at McKinley watching and waiting for the perfect couple to falter again, but in the end he was content to know that Kurt was satisfied with Blaine. Blaine loved Kurt and he was a nice guy, really. If Puck couldn't have him, at least Kurt was happy. And eventually Puck would find his own happiness, but that is another story for another day.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Told you it was a short one. And no, I have no plans for a sequel; I just like the idea that Puck will find his soul mate. :P Jules


End file.
